


Пять раз, когда Борис не понял, что перед ним его пара и один раз, когда все случилось само собой

by Leka_Koks



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Soulmates, alpha!Boris, omega!Theo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: Мир, где истинная пара, когда в первый раз встречаются, должны тут же заняться сексом, чтобы скрепить связь, а потом провести мучительный час, узнавая друг друга.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 25





	Пять раз, когда Борис не понял, что перед ним его пара и один раз, когда все случилось само собой

**1.**

Борис ненавидел школу, его раздражало там абсолютно все: тупое стадо учеников, которых волновало только насколько крутыми они могут стать в этом замкнутом социуме, тупые учителя, которых ничего не заботило, кроме своей жизни. Казалось, что в школе время тратилось в пустую, а жизнь, настоящая жизнь с ее свободой проходила мимо. 

Еще Бориса до жути бесили разговоры, кто кем станет в ближайшем будущем, когда наступит половое созревание. Он не понимал какая разница — будешь ты альфой, бетой или, шанс стремился к нулю, но все же, омегой? Любой пол был хорош и плох по-своему, поэтому Борис не понимал, почему для всех это было так важно, потому что он мог смириться и жить, будь он кем угодно. 

Хотя с омегами проблем было больше всего. Их было невероятно мало, поэтому государство тряслось над ними, как над очень редкой и дорогой хрустальной вазой среднего века. Слишком много лишнего внимания к ним было приковано и вот это было не очень приятно. С альфами и бетами было проще, раз их много, то они никому не интересны. 

Некоторые омеги из-за этого так задирали нос, что ходили по школе, словно павлины, сбивая с ног всех своим эго, словно цветастым хвостом. 

Еще одной главной темой обсуждения — было желание найти свою пару. Проблема в том, что когда истинные партнеры, наконец, находили друг друга их пронзало настолько сильное желание спариться, что делали они это в том же самом месте, где впервые встретились. Поэтому все публичные спаривания не были чем-то необыденным, но от этого менее неловкими они не становились. Особенно всякие курьезные случаи, когда учитель спаривался со своей ученицей или отчим с пасынком. 

Естественно, если это случалось в школе, то становилось главным событием для множества сплетен. И Бориса это забавляло, потому что люди вокруг были настолько тупыми и ограниченными, что все о чем они могли говорить — это кто с кем спал. 

И Борис бы и дальше влачил свое одинокое существование, наполненное голодом, ненужностью и болью, если бы не встретил Его. 

В тот день как раз был урок английского и Борис с мучением выслушивал абсолютно тупые ответы своих одноклассников. Но один взбесил его особенно сильно, и Борис не сдержался и грубо пробормотал «мудозвон» так громко, чтобы все услышали. Хотелось хоть немного напакостить и сбить спесь с этих самоуверенных дебилов. 

Но тут к нему обернулся, сидящий впереди прилизанный пацан в бестолковых толстых очках. И сам не понимая почему, но Борису захотелось, разделить с ним что-то общее, что-то одно на двоих, маленький секрет. 

Борис поднял бровь и кивнул в сторону выскочек, несущих всякий тупой бред, надеясь, что пацан поймет его. И тот вроде бы понял, насколько мог судить Борис по легкой ухмылке, которая скользнула по его розовым губам. Пацан явно не хотел, чтобы Борис ее увидел, потому что поспешно отвернулся, но Борис увидел. 

И именно тогда Борис и решил, что этот пацан станет его лучшим другом. 

**2.**

Позже он специально искал этого пацана после школы. Урок английского был последним, и Борис собирался так быстро, как только мог, не глядя скидывая школьные принадлежности в рюкзак, только вот, как только он закончил, пацан в очках из класса пропал, как будто имел способность телепортироваться. 

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — огорченно пробормотал Борис и быстро выскочил из медленно пустеющего класса. 

Он не знал есть ли у пацана еще какие-то занятия, но надеялся, что нет, поэтому поспешил на выход, расталкивая толпившихся в коридоре учеников, мимо серых шкафчиков, на ходу оглядываясь вокруг: вдруг пацан застрял где-то и Борис его пропустит? Он не мог этого допустить, непонятно почему, но ему физически нужно было его найти. 

Выбегая на школьную парковку, Борис с облегчением заметил пацана, стоящего к нему спиной в небольшой очереди на школьный автобус. Тот очень сильно выделялся на фоне остальных учеников. Брюки и рубашки пастельных тонов, огромные черепаховые очки, аккуратно зачесанные волосы, словно он вышел из класса для одаренных детей и по непонятной случайности оказался в школе коррекции — выглядел он странно, но интересно, Борис, как примагниченный, не мог оторвать взгляда. 

Поэтому он поспешил встать за пацаном, чтобы подстроить все так, словно они столкнулись совершенно случайно, а не потому что Борис специально бежал за ним через всю долбанную школу. Конечно же нет. 

Он несколько долгих минут стоял, как можно равнодушнее смотря по сторонам, ожидая, когда пацан обратит на него внимание, но тот стоял тихо и смотрел себе под ноги и похоже, совершенно не намеревался замечать ничего и никого вокруг. Борис театрально-громко вздохнул, нарочито привлекая к себе внимание, и вот тогда пацан посмотрел на него, а Борис на него в ответ, и выглядело все так, словно Борис только что подошел сюда. 

За хорошую работу можно себя похвалить. 

— Ха, Гарри Поттер, — усмехнулся Борис, жмурясь от отвратительно-яркого солнца, но вскоре пожалел об этом и захотелось двинуть себе по голове. 

Нет, серьезно? 

Борис мысленно застонал от тупости своей фразы, потому что он был уверен, что пацана много кто так называл в этой школе для отсталых. И Борис просто взял и выставил себя не менее тупым мудаком, чем остальные. Замечательно. 

До дрожи хотелось произвести на этого мелкого пацана хорошее впечатление, чтобы тот не подумал, что Борис какой-то придурок и захотел с ним общаться. 

Но может он еще не все испортил?

— Да пошел ты, — устало сказал пацан, отвернувшись от него и покрепче перехватывая свой рюкзак. 

Черт. 

Борис закусил губу и уставился на свои пыльные ботинки, понимая, что он реально все испортил и пацан теперь точно не станет его другом, поэтому Бориса понесло дальше и он не успел себя остановить:

— А метла где?

Пацан усмехнулся и посмотрел на него сквозь свои нелепые очки и у Бориса стали дрожать все внутренности от волнения. 

— В Хогвартсе забыл. А где твой сноуборд? 

Борис поймал взгляд пацана и ему захотелось засмеяться от восторга. Естественно, когда они оказались в автобусе Борис поспешил занять место рядом с пацаном. По мере дороги они разговорились и Борис с жадностью слушал и впитывал все, что говорил ему Тео. _Меня зовут Тео, не Поттер!_ И когда узнал, что они жили рядом, Борис окончательно утвердился, что это судьба и они обязаны стать друзьями. 

Когда они вышли из автобуса в жару пустыни Невады и не сговариваясь пошли вперед, Борис спросил у Тео:

— Может пойдем ко мне и посмотрим телек?

**3.**

Когда наступило половое созревание, Борис стал долбанным альфой, самым сильным мира сего.

Это не оказалось для него неожиданностью, потому что он уже давно чувствовал странные порывы в заботе и защите Тео. Хотелось принести ему еды, поэтому Борис воровал только то, что Тео любил есть, следить, чтобы тот был в порядке и в безопасности. Это было типично для многих альф, ухаживать за теми, кого они считали слабее себя и которые вызывали в них какие-то чувства. Всю нежность, которую он испытывал к Тео, Борис старался скрывать, но идти против инстинктов не получалось. 

И в одну из долгих наркотических ночей, у него просто набух узел и он в каком-то бредовом полусне, терся о Тео, с которым они как раз спали в одной кровати. Спать вместе они начали как раз потому, что Борису было спокойнее, когда он мог закрыть Тео собой от дверного проема и его инстинктам казалось, что он таким образом смог бы защитить Тео от любого внешнего агрессивного воздействия. Плюс, его кошмары, когда они спали в одной постели, Борис мог обнимать и успокаивать Тео по ночам, делая вид, что это только для того, чтобы Тео побыстрее заснул и больше ничего, а не потому, что ему нравилось касаться бледной кожи Тео, ощущая под пальцами каждую кость. 

Его запах стал острее и мучительнее, все тело Бориса зудело, словно у него что-то невыносимо двигалось под самой кожей, и он уткнулся носом Тео в шею, а членом притерся к бедру. Хорошо, что Тео напился до отключки, алкоголь всегда действовал на него убойно, и он не проснется до самого утра и ничего не вспомнит. 

Борис остервенело толкался вперед и дышал-дышал, крепко сжимая в руках худое, острое тело. Он и сам еще не отошел от действия алкоголя, поэтому не запаниковал, когда его организм стал взрослым. В темноте ночи все было правильным — и его инстинкты, и знакомое тело рядом. 

Тео теплый и безвольный, Борис крепко его прижал к себе и кончил, когда неожиданно услышал тихий стон. Видимо, Борис сжал его слишком сильно, но подействовало это жестко на все оголенные чувства. Борис оглох от ощущений, кровь шумела в ушах, он обмяк и уткнулся Тео в шею, пытаясь дышать ровнее, потому что от накативших эмоций он задыхался, а легкие горели огнем. 

Еще немного повалявшись, Борис лениво встал, сыто потянувшись, и поплелся в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Вернуться в кровать Тео совсем голым казалось опасным, поэтому Борис закинул свои трусы в полную корзину для грязного белья, а сам не глядя выудил из шкафа Тео его чистое белье и натянул на себя. 

Ощущалось это максимально интимно, но где-то внутри это очень сильно удовлетворяло Бориса, словно носить с собой частицу Тео было жизненно необходимым.

Борис устало упал обратно в кровать и обнял Тео, прижавшись к его спине и закинув на его талию руку. Сейчас нужно было спать, и думать о том, что его жизнь очень сильно изменится не хотелось.

Все завтра. 

**4.**

Когда Ксандра, не сдерживая слезы, сказала им, что Ларри умер, Борис еще не знал, что его ожидало. Он засмеялся, потому что все гости в доме Тео выглядели глупо и изо рта у них всех сыпались искры. 

Ему смешно, он ничего не мог поделать со своим мозгом, затуманенным наркотой. 

Тео смеялся над ним и над его головой танцевали вальс розовые сердечки, когда Борис тихо хотел забрать им бокал с вином у подруги Ксандры, но его поймали. Тео был так мил, когда весело улыбался, что Борису ужасно хотелось его поцеловать, а после спуститься ниже, к шее, где его запах был сильнее всего и укусить, оставив свою метку. Но ему нельзя, у Тео еще не было полового созревания и если Борис стал альфой, это автоматически не означало, что Тео станет бетой или даже омегой. Он мог стать и альфой, хотя Борис мог поспорить на картину, которую он украл у Тео, что тот станет именно бетой. 

Хотя Борис периодически ловил себя на мечтах о том, как вкусно мог пахнуть Тео во время течки, если бы он стал омегой. Тео и без этого пах потрясающе, поддразнивая и заставляя затыкать нос, чтобы не вдыхать этот бьющий по нервам аромат, но как Борису рассказывали торчки, у которых он переодически брал дурь, омеги в течке — это просто взрыв мозга, поэтому Борис иногда позволял себе помечтать и с нетерпением ждал, когда же уже Тео созреет. 

Борис автоматически записал себя единственным кандидатом, с которым Тео мог провести свою течку. Потому что, ну да, они все время были вместе, так что логично подумать, что Тео мог довериться только ему, учитывая еще, что других людей он не особо любил. 

Вот только позже, в тот же странный и неправильный вечер, Тео сказал, что им нужно срочно уехать в Нью-Йорк. 

Борис хотел, правда хотел. Вот только проблема была в картине, он со страхом думал, что мог сделать Тео, если узнал бы, что Борис не только взял ее, но еще и отдал. Борис не мог даже произнести это, казалось его вот-вот стошнит, если эти слова сорвутся с его языка, поэтому он пытался уговорить Тео не ехать, но тот не хотел его слушать. 

И когда Борис понял, что остановить Тео не получится, он решил, что отпустит. Отпустит Тео одного в Нью-Йорк, но ненадолго. 

Он кусал губы и смотрел на напуганного Тео, который нес всякую чепуху про школу, про русских и свою маму. Надо было как-то отвлечь его, чтобы он перестал уговаривать Бориса поехать, потому что если бы еще раз, только один раз Тео сказал ему _поехали со мной_ , Борис бы бросил абсолютно все и уехал. 

Но он не мог. Он просто обязан был вернуть картину Тео. 

А дальше он поедет за ним и будет все, как хотел Борис. Тео станет бетой и Борис сможет, наконец, к нему прикоснуться по-настоящему, как давно мечтал. 

Он неловко наклонился и поцеловал Тео в холодные губы, позволяя себе эту маленькую слабость и сам резко отшатнул Тео от себя, потому что внутри все стало болеть. 

— Позаботься о Попчике, — задыхаясь произнес Борис.

И убежал, не оглядываясь.

**5.**

В тот день, когда он снова встретил Тео, Борис провернул выгодную сделку и получил огромную партию кокаина. 

Он был расслаблен, доволен, и решил отметить это событие в баре для своих. Там он спокойно мог закинуться дозой, а потом вернуться в зал, чтобы выпить. Виктор как раз ему что-то рассказывал, а Борис никак не мог сосредоточиться и услышать его. Вся его кожа зудела и он хотел просто содрать ее со своих ноющих костей. 

Борис не понимал почему собственное тело так реагировало, а догадался только, когда увидел его.

Тео. 

Тот очень сильно вырос и кажется был на целую голову выше Бориса, но его лицо осталось таким же по-детски милым и нежным. Внутри что-то остро заныло и заскребло, пока Борис с трудом втягивал воздух и смотрел на этого совершенно нового и необычного Тео, а когда тот начал уходить из бара, Борис вскочил и со всех ног побежал за ним. Он даже не отдавал отчета своим действиям, тело двигалось само, оно прекрасно понимало, что снова отпускать Тео нельзя. 

— Поттер! — крикнул Борис, и остановился, даже не чувствуя холодный ночной ветер, пробирающий до самых внутренностей. Он и не подумал, что нужно было что-то надеть и выбежал на улицу в одном пиджаке. 

— Борис? — Тео обернулся к нему и выглядел, наверное, таким же ошеломленным, как и он сам. 

Невозможно. 

Борис сорвался и схватил Тео в крепкие объятия, когда они оба оказались рядом друг с другом. Борис сильно вдохнул, мечтая вновь почувствовать тот чистый аромат Тео, но от него ничем не пахло. Он мысленно разозлился на себя, потому что перед этим закинулся коксом, а он всегда отбивал у него обоняние на какое-то время. 

— Ты куда-то торопишься? Давай посидим вместе, как в старые добрые времена? — попросил Борис, немного отодвигаясь от Тео и проводя ладонью по его щеке, примечая, что у Тео новые очки, которые выглядели более солидно. 

— Да, конечно, — как-то заторможено ответил Тео и Борис с трудом оторвал взгляд от его пухлых темно-красных губ. 

Борис завел его обратно в бар, говоря обеспокоенному Виктору, что он мог валить на все четыре стороны, а Борис встретил своего лучшего друга и хотел поговорить с ним по душам, только вдвоем. 

Виктор стоял и непонимающе глядел то на него, то на смотрящего куда угодно, только не на Бориса, Тео, и Борис недовольно закатил глаза, он понимал почему Виктор так себя вел. У Бориса обычно не было секретов, и он мог спокойно говорить обо всем со всеми своими людьми, а тут требовал оставить его с незнакомцем наедине. Но, к счастью, Виктор не стал спорить и ушел, оставив их одних. 

Борис разлил водку по рюмкам и пристально посмотрел на Тео, просто не имея возможности отрывать от него взгляда. Нынешний Тео будоражил не менее прежнего, хотелось узнать о нем все, как и чем он сейчас жил. Борис конечно кое-что знал, когда приказал своим людям разыскать Тео, как только оказался в Нью-Йорке, но некоторые вещи хотелось узнать у него лично, поэтому он оставил это для встречи, которую он собирался организовать. Но она случилась гораздо раньше, чем Борис планировал. 

— Так, как ты нашел меня? — Борис решил начать издалека и самое главное оставить на потом. 

— Я не искал тебя, — растеряно ответил Тео, слегка улыбаясь. 

— То есть, это абсолютно случайная встреча?

— Ну да.

Борис довольно кивнул головой, понимая, что их снова свела сама судьба, как тогда, восемь лет назад. 

— Тогда за случай, — произнес тост Борис, поднимая в воздух холодную рюмку и сразу же выпил, как только Тео звонко чокнулся с ним. — Расскажи мне о себе. Ты представляешь, я до сих пор не знаю кто ты. Альфа, бета или может даже омега. 

Борис был нетерпеливым, поэтому он устал ходить вокруг да около и задал один из самых главных вопросов, которые его сильно волновали. Это волновало даже сильнее того, есть ли кто-то у Тео, потому что кого-то он всегда мог убрать. Он просил своих людей узнать пол Тео, и те с абсолютной уверенностью сказали, что он бета. 

— А ты не чувствуешь? — нахмурился Тео, и Борису захотелось протянуть руку и потрогать его бледное лицо, но естественно, он не позволил себе этого. Еще рано. 

— О, нет, прости. Я перед этим кое-чем закинулся, а оно вечно отбивает нюх на первое время, — Борис снова вспомнил это и опять пожалел, потому что ему очень хотелось почувствовать прекрасный аромат Тео. 

— Серьезно? Я тоже не слышу твой запах сейчас. Хотя, когда мы были детьми твои феромоны альфа-самца ощущались очень сильно и бесили не меньше, — засмеялся Тео, обнажая зубы. — Сейчас от тебя несет только наркотой и водкой. 

— Ты тоже чем-то закинулся? — нахмурился Борис. Он не мог понять, почему Тео его не чувствовал, потому что альфы как раз-таки источали самые сильные феромоны, не почувствовать которые было просто невозможно. 

— Только подавителями, они у меня очень сильные, поэтому сейчас я ничего не чувствую, — пожал плечами Тео, а потом резко вздохнул, словно пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. 

— Так ты омега? — Бориса прямо подбросило на кресле и он пододвинулся через стол ближе к Тео.

Такой исход Борис ожидал только в своих самых смелых мечтах. Ему так повезло, что стоило огромных усилий не напрыгнуть на Тео, как альфа, вышедший из леса. Омега, кто бы мог подумать. 

— Может ты будешь еще громче? А то тебя не услышали в Санта-Фе, — Тео осторожно заозирался, хоть в баре кроме них и работников уже никого не было. 

Омег было мало, поэтому на них всегда и везде обращали особое внимание, словно встретить какое-то редкое животное. Борис боялся представить сколько всего пережил, так не любящий общественное внимание, Тео. 

Борис довольно засмеялся на колкость Тео, господи, как же он по нему скучал. 

— Я знал, Поттер, я знал, что ты будешь омегой. Ты слишком мил, чтобы быть альфой или бетой. 

— Борис, заткнись, — Тео ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза. — Не хочу этого слышать. 

— А у тебя есть альфа? — задал второй по важности вопрос Борис. 

— Нет. 

Борис мысленно вскинул руки вверх, понимая, что сегодня удача полностью на его стороне, потому что так будет действовать намного проще. 

— Я помолвлен с бетой. 

А вот сейчас показалось как будто кто-то опустил Бориса в ледяную воду и заставлял дышать, говоря, что так и должно быть. 

— Ты любишь ее? — спросил Борис, внимательно смотря на Тео, ища хоть маленький намек на то, что нет.

— Это сложно, — лицо Тео за мгновение поменялось, стало каким-то скорбным и было ощущение что он мог начать плакать, и Борис внутренне возликовал. 

Да, именно это он и искал. 

— Ты любишь ее, но не очень сильно. Есть кто-то еще,- понял Борис, и не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. 

— Она влюблена в другого, моего бывшего друга, Тома Кейбла. 

— Того мудака с сигаретами, который тебя подставил? — негодующего воскликнул Борис, невольно сжимая кулаки от злости. 

Тео горько усмехнулся и согласно кивнул. Борис ужасно захотел его обнять, зарыться носом в его мягкие волосы, руками трогая все его крепкое тело, но пока не мог себе это позволить. 

Вначале надо понять насколько сильно Тео его ненавидел. 

— Не знаю зачем я все это рассказываю. Может поедем куда-нибудь? Вызовем убер…

— Убер? — Борис заливисто рассмеялся, несдержанно хлопнув ладонями по столу, отчего зазвенела вся стоящая на нем посуда. 

Дальнейшее слилось для него в какофонию звуков смеха Тео, разноцветные блики на его очках и кокаин, который Борис заботливо держал для него, пока Тео закидывался. 

— У тебя личный водитель, — это Тео очень веселило. 

— Да, я между прочим взрослый и солидный альфа, — горделиво ответил Борис и услышал тихий смешок Юрия с водительского сидения, мысленно ставя себе заметку, чтобы отучить его от лишних выражений эмоций ни к месту. Да, возможно Борис и выглядел сейчас, как индюк, желая произвести на Тео впечатление, но кто бы его мог винить? — У меня свой бизнес. 

— Только не говори, что ты стал наркодилером. 

— Я не наркодилер, — засмеялся Борис, не сдержавшись и провел большим пальцем Тео по кончику носа, стирая остатки кокса. 

Тео улыбнулся и отхлебнул холодной водки прямо с горла, а после протянул полупустую бутылку Борису. 

Борис следил за ним и не мог насмотреться: Тео был пьян и расслаблен, смеялся, запрокидывая голову и Борис поджимал губы, чтобы не впиться в это беззащитно открытое горло голодными поцелуями, хуже всего было, когда Тео трогал его за колено, чтобы привлечь внимание, Борису стоило много сил, чтобы держать себя в руках и вести себя, как старый и добрый друг. 

Ночь продолжалась бы еще мучительно сладко и долго, если бы Борис все не испортил. 

— Работай на меня,- сказал Борис, накрывая своими ладонями прохладные руки Тео. — Я хочу тебе отплатить, ведь все хорошее, что было в моей жизни случилось из-за тебя. 

Тео слегка улыбнулся и доверительно прижал одну ладонь к груди.

— Я рад, что…

— Я серьезно, Поттер, — Борис не мог молчать, он должен был все рассказать Тео. Он так часто представлял, как расскажет все Тео, что сейчас просто не мог себя остановить и слова лились потоком. — Мне так стыдно за то, что я сделал с тобой. Не было и дня, чтобы я не думал об этом. Я так хочу…

— Все нормально, Борис.

Тео просто не понимал, Борис должен ему все объяснить, только бы Тео смог его простить. 

— Нет! Я просто хочу сказать, что они бы никогда на тебя не вышли. Никогда.

— О чем ты говоришь? 

— Картина, Поттер. Та сделка в Маями… — у Бориса сжалось сердце, когда он заметил, как Тео отодвинулся от него, его лицо поменялось, а беспечная улыбка резко спала с мягких губ. И тут Бориса осенило. — Нет, столько лет. И ты ни разу ее не открыл?

— Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь. Это бред… 

Борис ненавидел себя как никого до этого, но он должен был это сказать:

— Ты показал мне. И я захотел ее себе. На день благодарения, помнишь? Ты тогда здорово напился и на следующий день ничего не помнил, а вот я не мог забыть. Вот смотри, — Борис дрожащими руками выудил из кармана пальто свой телефон и быстро начал рыться в галерее, чтобы показать Тео фото. — Это ее задник. Теперь ты мне веришь?

Тео пытался отодвинуться от него еще дальше и смотрел так, что Борис почувствовал, как будто его сердце вырвали и раздавили грязными ботинками. Он потянулся к Тео, чтобы взять его за руку, но тот резко открыл дверь автомобиля. Борис быстро смог сориентироваться и остервенело застучал Юрию по сидению, чтобы тот затормозил.

— Поттер, стой! Поттер! 

Тео вывалился из автомобиля прямо на дорогу и после побежал изо всех сил. 

— Ехать за ним? — сквозь гулкий шум в ушах, услышал вопрос от Юрия Борис. 

— Да… да, я доеду в отель на такси, а ты поезжай за ним и проследи, чтобы домой он добрался нормально. Если что случится с ним, отвечать будешь головой. 

Борис пристально наблюдал, как машина скрылась в том же направлении, что и Тео несколько мгновений назад. Он достал сигарету и закурил, пока вяло брел в свой отель. Он решил пройтись по морозному воздуху и все обдумать. 

Картина находилась в Амстердаме и изначально Борис хотел ее вернуть без помощи Тео, а только принести ему ее, но раз теперь у него был Тео, Борис возьмет его с собой на дело. Он сможет им неплохо помочь, разыграв богатенького американского дурачка, и при этом Борису будет спокойнее, когда Тео будет у него на глазах. И сможет проследить, чтобы тот не суициднулся где-нибудь один. Борис представил, как обнаженный Тео лежал в окровавленной ванне и поежился от неприятного ощущения в животе. 

Сейчас, когда он его нашел, то больше не станет отпускать. 

**+1**

— Ты духи разбил или…

— Заткнись, Юрий. 

Борис не собирался слушать насмешки своего водителя и помощника, вот совсем не собирался. Он сильно нервничал, отправляясь на помолвку Тео, чтобы забрать его с собой, и может быть немного переборщил с парфюмом. А Тео мог его послать, в конце концов. Борис конечно понимал, что возврат картины убедит Тео поехать с ним, но всегда оставался шанс, что Тео больше не захочет иметь с ним никаких дел. Борис это прекрасно понимал и надеялся, что пока они будут вместе в Амстердаме, он сможет поменять отношение Тео к себе. 

У Бориса было несколько планов на этот счет. Правда, некоторые из них включали в себя слишком много развратных действий с Тео, а вначале скорее всего требовалось нормально поговорить, и не так, как в прошлый раз. 

После того их разговора в машине, Борис очень хотел зайти к Тео и вновь его увидеть, но не стал. Он просто помаячил перед магазином, где тот работал, куря сигареты, одну за одной и наблюдая, как Тео перемещался по тускло освещенному помещению. Проторчав там два часа, Борис уехал, когда Юрий уже стал ворчать, что _на улице холодно, задница отмерзла-отсиделась, куча дел, Боря, не тупи._

Поэтому сейчас Борис очень волновался. Не хотелось везти Тео силой, но Борис был готов на этот шаг. Да, возможно, он будет выглядеть, как пещерный альфа, тащивший украденную омегу к себе в логово, но Борису было уже плевать. 

На помолвке было куча народу и Борис точно знал, что практически все присутствующие не были друзьями Тео. Помещение было вычурное и ярко-блестящие, как пустая обертка от красивого украшения. Явно тоже выбирал не Тео. Борис оглядел толпу, пытаясь найти его. 

Во всем теле были какие-то непонятные ощущения покалывания и дрожи, словно он стоял на морозе абсолютно обнаженным и ждал, когда вот-вот произойдет что-то страшное или грандиозное. Не понимая, что происходило, Борис упорно шел вперед, вглядываясь в лица толпы, которые сливались у него в сплошное серое месиво, но резко затормозил, когда увидел Тео. Нет, вначале до него донесся запах. 

Борис почувствовал, как тяжелый и удушающий аромат его феромонов, словно вобрался в его голову, в его мозг, через нос и уши, и сдавливал все органы прессом, чтобы думать о чем-то было невозможно. 

Поэтому все, что сделал Борис, это уверенным шагом направился к Тео, который смотрел на него таким же прямым и голодным взглядом, и собственечески притянул к себе, сминая нежные губы в грубом поцелуе. 

Ощущать рядом с собой, под горячими ладонями твердое тело Тео было правильно. Под кожей зудело удовлетворение и желание наконец поставить на этой шее метку, говоря всем, что Тео принадлежал только Борису и никому больше. 

Борис повалил его на пол и вклинился между доверчиво расставленных длинных ног. Он чувствовал, что оказался дома, с кем должен прожить всю свою жизнь. Аромат укрыл их словно кокон и Борис счастливо целовал Тео в шею, слушая как тот тихо стонал. 

Всего так много: ощущений и вкуса, Борис вошел в тело Тео, и двигался быстро и несдержанно. Было трудно дышать от накатывающих эмоций, но Борис все равно двигался, желая отметить Тео собой, прямо изнутри. Когда он почувствовал, как начал набухать узел, то втиснулся очень глубоко, связывая их тела между собой. В это же мгновение он укусил Тео за шею, дурея от вкуса его крови и удовлетворенно рыча, почувствовав боль от клыков Тео. 

Было слишком хорошо и правильно, Борис готов был провести так всю свою оставшуюся жизнь: на Тео, чувствуя его яркий запах и ощущая как он дышал под ним. 

Правда нежиться в феромонах своей пары ему дали недолго. В себя он пришел неожиданно, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем и его мозги вернулись на место, пристыженно шаркая ножкой, когда над ними раздалось смущенное покашливание. 

Борис с трудом оторвал голову от шеи Тео, и посмотрел на старика, который склонялся над ними, и сам не отдавая себе отчета, он сильнее прижал к себе Тео, пытаясь защитить свою пару от малейшей угрозы. Но на них просто накинули зеленый плед. 

— Думаю, сейчас вам это нужно, ребята. Вам еще где-то час лежать вот так. Тео, господи, ты как в порядке? 

— Я не уверен, — пробурчал Тео под ним. 

— Китси в ярости, — продолжил старик. — Она уже покинула зал, да и большинство гостей тоже, так что… пойду попрошу работников ресторана всех выпроводить. А сам буду ждать вас на улице. 

— Спасибо, Хоби, — еле слышно ответил Тео. 

Черт, так это был тот самый старик у которого жил его Тео? Да, неловко вышло. Тео говорил так тихо и Борису показалось, что он душил его. Да сцепились они в самой неудобной позе, которую только можно было придумать.

— Так с будущей семьей я познакомиться не планировал, — усмехнулся Борис, поднимаясь на локтях и смотря на Тео. — Так неловко вышло, я увел жениха с его помолвки. Кто бы мог подумать, да? Что мы окажемся истинной парой. Ха. Я — нет. 

Борис хотел его расслабить, поэтому нес какую-то хрень, надеясь, что Тео перестанет на него злиться. Потому что, возможно он и не знал, что они с Тео могут оказаться истинными, но соврет, если скажет, что никогда об этом не задумывался. 

Лицо Тео было мокрым от слез, а губы опухшими и красными, и Борис не сдержался и снова его поцеловал, слишком уж сильно у него сносило голову. После того, как они закрепили связь, запах Тео изменился, стал правильным и успокаивающим. Теперь он не будоражил Бориса, вызывая в животе странное волнение и беспокойство, наоборот, сейчас Борис чувствовал и знал, что все так, как и должно быть. 

Вот только Тео ему не ответил и Борис медленно отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, а тот абсолютно пустым и ничего не выражающим взглядом пялился в потолок. 

— Эй, ты там в кому впал от радости? — Борис постучал указательным пальцем ему по кончику носа. 

В ответ снова молчание и остекленевший взгляд. 

— Тео, malysh, не пугай меня. Иначе, я могу решить, что ты совсем не рад, что я твой альфа, — Борис нервно хохотнул, но про себя облегчено выдохнул, когда смог добиться хоть какой-то реакции от Тео. Тот закрыл глаза, словно испытывал сильную физическую боль, а потом тихо заговорил:

— Даже не знаю. Борис, ты предал меня, испортил мою помолвку, и ты ждешь, что я буду счастлив, что судьба связала меня именно с тобой? 

— Я найду ее, клянусь, Тео, — Борис обхватил его лицо дрожащими руками, понимая, что должен хоть умереть, но уговорить Тео поехать с ним. — Она в Амстердаме и нам надо ехать немедленно. Мы и так сильно опоздаем, поэтому к тебе не будем заезжать, как я планировал изначально. Юрий отвезет нас сразу в аэропорт. Любую одежду купим тебе там, так что не думай об этом. 

— Я не могу, с чего ты вообще решил, что я поеду с тобой…

— Мы вернем ее, Поттер. Ты и я, — Борис сцеловал любые возражения от Тео. — И свадьбы с той бетой не будет, ты только мой. Понял? Я не оставлю тебя больше одного, никогда. 

Позже, когда они летели в Амстердам, весь полет Борис держал Тео за руку, а тот не вырывался. 

**++1**

После Амстердама Борис повез Тео в Антверпен в свою студию. В разгаре были рождественские праздники и Борис решил, что это будет идеальным временем, чтобы провести его с Тео и заслужить большей лояльности к своей скромной персоне. 

Пока они находились в Амстердаме, между ними ничего не поменялось, словно они по-прежнему были просто друзьями, а не истинной парой. Борис не хотел все испортить излишней спешкой, а Тео вообще делал вид, что ему было на все плевать. 

Поэтому Борис решил все исправить, закрепив их связь, как следует. Множество раз. 

Начнет он разумеется с секса, потому что Борису этого хотелось и после того раза на помолвке Тео, между ними даже поцелуев не было. А Борис хотел так сильно, и начал задумываться, что у него мог отсохнуть член от отсутствия эксплуатации. Тем более Тео по утрам ходил по номеру отеля в одной рубашке, сонно потирая глаза и чуть ли не спотыкаясь о собственные голые бесконечно длинные ноги, распространяя вокруг себя потрясающий аромат, созревшей и готовой к вязке омеги. Только Бог знал, насколько крепкая у Бориса выдержка, которая не дала ему завалить Тео на обеденный стол и отыметь. 

А еще, Борис прекрасно видел, что Тео также сильно хотел его. То какие взгляды он бросал, как смущено (возможно не очень, просто Борису так нравилось думать) смотрел в пол или на свои руки, всегда, когда Борис выходил из душа в одном полотенце. А Борис это делал постоянно не просто так, надо было привести Тео в чувства. 

Да, возможно, Борис действовал слишком топорно, но кто его мог обвинить? Если он не подтолкнет Тео, тот никогда не сделает первый шаг и будет топтаться на месте еще годы, а после установления связи от него пахло слишком потрясающе, чтобы Борис мог это игнорировать и дать Тео время. Нет, времени не будет, Борису нужен был Тео прямо сейчас. 

В то утро Борис проснулся от неожиданного чужеродного хлопка входной двери. Сразу в голове забилась мысль, что нужно защитить Тео, который спокойно спал на его кровати, пока Борис ночевал на своем не очень удобном диване. Резко поднявшись и достав тяжелый пистолет из-под своей подушки, Борис, словно хищник на охоте, двинулся к входной двери. 

— Тео? Какого черта? — опешил он, когда вместо предполагаемого убийцы увидел Тео, стряхивающего со своих волос снег. Тот удивлено вскинув брови, посмотрел вначале на Бориса, а потом на пушку в его руках, которую тот так и продолжал держать направленной на Тео. 

— Зачем тебе пистолет?

Борис растерянно, словно это не он, посмотрел на ствол, а после резко его убрал. 

— Я думал ты еще спишь, а к нам кто-то вломился! Ведь до этого ты не пытался выйти куда-то один. 

— Я просто не мог заснуть, — Тео потупил взгляд и Борис проследил, как его запотевшие очки съехали ему на кончик носа. — И решил выйти в магазин. 

Борис бы еще долго возмущался его беспечностью, если бы не почувствовал как пахло от Тео — сладко и призывно. Скоро у него должна начаться течка и это подействовало на Бориса слишком сильно, потому что он опустил свою пушку на высокую тумбу для обуви, а сам медленно подошел к Тео, который смотрел на него спокойно и немного удивлено, словно Борис вообще не должен был обратить на его отсутствие внимание. 

Тео начал от него отходить, но это только сильнее завело Бориса, загнать свою добычу в угол — очень сладкое ощущение. 

— И ты решил выйти на улицу один на пороге течки? От тебя несет за милю, — тихо и медленно прошептал Борис, ставя свои руки по обе стороны от головы Тео, как в дрянной романтической комедии, и просто вжимая его в дверь. 

Тео раздражено закатил глаза и немного нервно поправил очки, а потом ответил:

— Борис, на мне твоя метка, если ты не забыл. И… я надел твое пальто, чтобы немного сбить свой запах. 

Борис помнил, что обещал Тео купить новое пальто, но так и не сделал. Он прижался носом к шее Тео, чувствуя как потрясающе смешивались их ароматы. Знать, что Тео думал о нем, чувствовал его запах, пока шел в магазин, будоражило до дрожащих кончиков пальцев. И когда он заметил, что Тео пялился на его обнаженную грудь, потому что да, Борис спал в одних трусах, то он решился, поняв, что Тео похоже и сам устал ждать. 

— Знаешь, — Борис прижался губами к прохладной щеке Тео, а после оторвался и принялся судорожно снимать с Тео верхнюю одежду. — Мне очень хочется тебя наказать за то, что ты вышел один и не разбудил меня. Пойдем в кровать? 

Борис потянул его внутрь студии, только шли они медленно, все время спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, потому что Борис не мог оторвать свое лицо от шеи Тео и перестать дышать им. 

— Я не понимаю за что ты хочешь меня наказать, — проговорил Тео, а Борис толкнул его на кровать и начал быстро освобождать ото всей ненужной одежды: рубашки, брюк и в особенности белья. Борис с удовольствием заметил, что Тео даже не напрягся, когда он снял с него трусы. — Я ходил в магазин, чтобы купить еды и воды с запасом на несколько дней. Ты же знаешь, что течка у омег длится…

— Бла-бла-бла, заткнись, Поттер, — Борис как можно быстрее стянул с себя трусы, а после улегся на Тео и заткнул его настойчивым поцелуем. — Мне надоело прыгать вокруг тебя, пока ты перестанешь дуться. Мне надо срочно тебя трахнуть. 

— Я к этому и готовился, — нахмурился Тео, а потом сам снял свои очки и убрал их подальше на тумбочку около кровати.

— Чудненько, что наши желания совпадают.

Борис сел и сильно раздвинул Тео ноги, надеясь немного смутить, потому что такой Тео его нереально возбуждал. Он провел ладонью по длинной шее, медленно двигался пальцами по груди, задевая темные соски, останавливаясь на вздрагивающем животе, пока не достиг паха. Он посмотрел на Тео, как тот тяжело сглотнул и поглядел в ответ на Бориса с мольбой. Именно этого Борис и ждал. 

В комнате пахло так сладко и прекрасно, Борис дышал глубоко и не мог насытиться. Запах Тео заполнял собой все пространство, вытесняя остальное, ненужное. А сейчас все было ненужное, кроме Тео. 

Улыбнувшись, чтобы приободрить его, Борис сжал его острое колено, а другой рукой начал медленно гладить его член. Тео закрыл глаза и застонал, Борис смотрел на него и не мог оторваться, потому что, да, это самое прекрасное зрелище которое он видел. И он собирался видеть это всю свою жизнь. 

— Тебе нравится, омега? — ухмыляясь, спросил Борис, прекрасно зная, что взбесит Тео этим обращением, потому что он ненавидел эти клише. Но Борис хотел его так назвать. Тео в ответ нахмурился, но промолчал, а Борис опустил одну руку ему между ягодиц и потер двумя пальцами уже влажную дырку. — Если назовешь меня своим альфой, то я не буду долго тебя мучить. 

Тео скривился, посмотрев на него и Борису стало смешно от выражения его лица. Но он и сам не хотел долго ждать, поэтому осторожно, чтобы не навредить, вставил пальцы внутрь Тео, чувствуя, как там было мокро, скользко и горячо. Смазка у омег выделялась только во время течки, либо на ее пороге, когда вот-вот. 

Борис водил пальцами туда-сюда, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тео, смотря как он хмурился, то поднимал голову, чтобы посмотреть на Бориса, то вновь откидывал ее назад, кусал свои невозможные губы и тихо стонал. И от этих едва слышных стонов у Бориса сносило голову бесповоротно. Не то чтобы омегам требовалась какая-то особая подготовка, особенно во время течки, но хотелось доставить Тео как можно больше удовольствия, пока он еще мог контролировать себя, а не сходить с ума от единственного желания — заткнуть его узлом. Доводить его до самой грани и смотреть, как он терял голову от удовольствия, поэтому он трахал Тео пальцами бесконечно долго, пока тот не начал скулить от возбуждения. 

— Борис, — выдохнул Тео и Борис заворожено наблюдал, как двигалась от дыхания его грудная клетка. — Мне нужно быстрее. 

— Ммм, вот как, — Борис не вытаскивая пальцев из задницы Тео, другую руку опустил на свой возбужденный член и медленно погладил себя по всему стволу. Тео проследил за этим движением шальными от возбуждения глазами и облизал свои губы, делая их блестящими от слюны, а после неожиданно резко нахмурился, когда Борис продолжил говорить. — Ты хочешь это? 

Он ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Тео явно недоволен его вульгарной выходкой, но доводить его было просто прекрасно. 

— Да, — все-таки ответил Тео ровным голосом. — Мне нужно именно это. 

— Тогда ты знаешь, что нужно сказать, — горячо прошептал Борис, вытаскивая пальцы из Тео, а после засунув сразу оба в рот, слизывая сладкую смазку Тео.

— Боже… — выдохнул Тео, когда Борис лег на него и поцеловал, грубо толкаясь языком внутрь. 

Тео крепко обнял его за плечи и Борис с наслаждением двигал бедрами между длинных ног Тео, потираясь членом о его живот. Он оторвался ото рта Тео и влажно водил языком по его нижней губе. Где-то глубоко внутри ужасно хотелось услышать это от Тео, пусть оно и тупое клише для романтических фильмов. 

— Я хочу тебя? — невинным голосом сказал Тео, смотря так, словно совсем не понимал, что хотел от него Борис. 

В отместку Борис слегка укусил его за щеку, отчего Тео начал негромко смеяться.

— Что, погоди, ты смеешься? Не знал, что ты умеешь, — довольно улыбнулся Борис, чувствуя, как его сердце дрожало от эмоций Тео. 

— О, заткнись, — фыркнул Тео, а потом сладко прошептал: — Альфа. 

И Борис сорвался. 

Он взял свой член в руку и направил себя внутрь мокрой задницы Тео, входя сразу до упора. Тео охнул Борису в рот и Борис снова его поцеловал, балдея от того, какой Тео был податливый. Можно было делать все, что угодно, и Тео мог принять абсолютно все. 

— Черт, — Борис посмотрел на нахмуренное лицо Тео. Обычно аккуратно уложенные волосы были растрепаны, потому что Борис то и дело зарывался туда пальцами, темно-красные губы приоткрыты и из его рта постоянно вырывались стоны на каждое движение бедер Бориса. Тео был так прекрасен, что Борис не смог молчать и начал повторять, как мантру. — Я люблю тебя, люблю, horoshiy moy. 

Тео сцепил ноги на его пояснице, а сам руками притянул голову Бориса вниз, ближе к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Борис прекрасно понимал, что Тео пытался его отвлечь от того, что оставил его признание без ответа, но Борис решил, что припомнит ему это позже. 

Он целовал подставленные губы, подавляя в себе желание укусить до крови, запах Тео словно щекотал его изнутри, отчего мозг Бориса восхитительно отключался. Он бешено двигал бедрами, крепко придерживая Тео за плечи. Тот горячо дышал Борису в губы, и слепо водил руками по спине и это заставляло Бориса трахать его сильнее. 

— Тео, malysh, — судорожно шептал Борис Тео в рот. — Ммм, я люб…

— Замолчи, — заскулил Тео, сильнее сцепляя лодыжки на бедрах Бориса, отчего тот еле мог двигаться, настолько сильно он был прижат к Тео. — Борис… быстрее. Я так хочу…

— Хочешь быстрее кончить? — спросил Борис, целуя Тео в шею, проходясь губами по зажившей метке, и с наслаждением слыша, как он выдохнул:

— Да. 

Борис убрал руки Тео со своей шеи и прижал их к кровати над его головой, чтобы он не двигался и не мешал. Беспомощность и открытость с какой Тео отдавался, доводила мозг Бориса до состояния счастливо кипящей массы. Тео был восхитительно мокрый и каждое движение сладко горячило тело.

Он удерживал его руки одной ладонью, а второй медленно провел от шеи до паха, пока не накрыл горячий и крепкий, слегка сочащийся смазкой, член Тео рукой. 

Борис больше не вбивался в Тео, а просто слегка покачивал бедрами, входя совсем чуть-чуть, чувствуя, как с каждым движением начинал набухать узел у основания. Еще немного, еще пару движений по члену Тео, еще немного возбужденно-сладких стонов на ухо, и Борис кончил, сильно вжимаясь, пока мокрая задница Тео не закрылась, сцепляя их между друг другом. Борис сильно додрочил Тео, пока тот со слабым выдохом не кончил ему в руку, забрызгивая ее горячей спермой. 

Устало вжавшись в Тео, Борис тяжело дышал, чувствуя щекочущую дрожь во всем теле. Он блаженно зажмурился, пока Тео успокаивающе гладил его по спине теплыми ладонями, но тут же открыл глаза, когда почувствовал теплые губы нежно целующие его в лоб. 

— Ты перестал на меня дуться? — спросил Борис, поднимая голову и смотря на раскрасневшегося Тео.

— Я не дулся на тебя, — закатил глаза Тео. 

— Ну конечно, а кто игнорировал меня все это долгое время?

— Ты это заслужил. 

Борис потянулся и быстро поцеловал его в уголок губ, где находилась родинка. 

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер, мы вернули твою птичку этому долбанному миру и стали богачами, мы можем позволить себе что угодно. Буквально все. Хочешь поедем куда-нибудь? После Антверпена можем махнуть на острова или хочешь в Россию? Можем поехать в Москву или Санкт-Петербург. Тебе там понравится. 

— Можно. 

Больше говорить не очень хотелось, Борису было легко и спокойно, ощущая такие же эмоции от Тео. Сейчас он чувствовал себя так, словно его тело не весило ни грамма и оно оторвалось от своей четкой орбиты и парило в приятной жидкой невесомости. Борис гладил Тео большим пальцем по щеке, пристально его разглядывая. Чувств было очень много, которые как будто не помещались в нем, и хотелось их выплеснуть, чтобы остановить это невыносимое покалывание в груди. 

— Ya lybly tebya. 

И Борис замолчал, выжидательно смотря на Тео, вскинув брови. Он не даст ему соскочить, не сейчас. Молчание затягивалось уже очень долго и перешло границу неловкости, но они оба не сводили глаз друг с друга и никто не хотел уступать. Но вскоре Тео как-то раздраженно вздохнул, признавая поражение и тихо сказал:

— И я тебя. Но это не значит, что я забуду, что ты украл у меня картину. 

— Боже, Поттер, ты теперь до конца дней будешь мне это припоминать?

— Да, даже когда ты станешь старый, будешь ходить с тростью и хранить свою вставную челюсть в стакане, я все равно буду тебе об этом напоминать. 

Борис беспомощно застонал и опустил голову на теплую грудь Тео. Но несмотря на это, его сердце словно что-то легко, но ощутимо защекотало, особенно, когда Тео крепко обнял его в ответ. 

Обещание вечности. Да, Борис готов слушать ворчание Тео всю свою долбанную жизнь.


End file.
